God of Shinobi: light and darkness
by Crazyanimedragon
Summary: Naruto. after taking a beating, meets new firends and finds he not normal like he thought. slightly dark naruto. with Hinata or Ino not final yet. Goes through a journey of Chaos to find his true distany.
1. Fated meeting

Humans speaking

**Light side creatures speaking**

_**Dark side creatures speaking**_

**Chapter 1: Fated meeting**

DEMON… DEMON… DEMON. The small crowd yelled outside a small apartment complex.

A young boy with blond hair, and a orange jumpsuit, quickly putting all his clothes and food he could put in his small bag he found in the trash can a few days ago. Naruto always wondered why October 10th was always the day when villagers would come and break down his door and hunt him down just to beat him, until the guys with the white masks decided to end it.

Only six years old and living on his own was very difficult on him, but he never gave up, even when he wanted to.

Naruto slipped out of the window quickly and quietly as he could. Naruto tried to sneak off into the woods to hide while this day just ended.

Shinobi eyes were not so easy to fool, and a small group of Chunnin ninja followed the boy to get revenge for their lost loved ones.

* * *

Naruto getting outside the Konoha walls was easy, but the hard part was finding a place that people won't find him, so he can rest, and enjoy his peace for once. Pulling out a Scroll he received from the old man hokage,

The Basic of Chakra and Chakra Control, "hmmm sounds interesting," said Naruto.

Chakra the resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. Then to use it, Hand Seals are performed. This allows the user to expel it out the body in the form of an attack, and requires different Hand Seals for different attacks.

"I guess that makes since," the young ninja thought to himself.

Putting your hands in different hands sign bring forth different paths of energy, such as the hand sign Ram, which signifies concentration, which a small drawn picture of the hand sign. Doing this you go into yourself, and visualizes the energy in you, and around you to mold chakra.

The More Chakra someone has, the harder it is to control, but having less may mean you lack a certain aspect that which Chakra comes from. So if you lack physical chakra work your body, if you lack spiritual chakra work your mind.

Keeping this Balance is the key to keeping Chakra at is strongest.

Once you unlock your Chakra, you must work with it or it can cause damage to the body, or even kill you. The more Chakra you have the more you must work with it, the less Chakra you have the more control you have over it and the less harm it does to the body.

To work on control there are many level of training, such as sticking a leaf to your forehead, and keeping it there, or climbing trees without your hands.

"Wow, Chakra is really amazing, I can't wait to unlock mine, and create crazy stuff like Iruka sensei."

Sitting down with his legs crossed, and his hand in the ram hand sign shown in the scroll, he tries the feel the energy within himself, and around him.

* * *

"So the little Demon is down there is he? Bwhahah, so we get him all to are self this year."

"Since he snuck out on his own, no ones knows he's here," said the ugly looking man.

"So what now?" Said the handsome shinobi said to the leader.

"We wait for sunset, and then we strike, kill the demon, and hang his corpse in the town square."

"Can we at least have some fun with him?" Said the ugly man.

"Never said we weren't going to have are fun first, but tonight, The DEMON DIES," with his evil smirk on his face.

* * *

"Wow this is a lot harder than that stupid scroll makes it sound. Maybe I'm doing something wrong. Let's try relaxing more and go deeper within myself."

Taking 5 deep breaths and releasing them slowly, his body slowly started to relax, and gain a tranquil state.

"Ahh much better. Ok Rat hand sign," he closes his eyes, and starts to feeling something within his stomach slowly moving through his body. A slight pain shot through his stomach. Not a hungry pain but a slight twitch here and there, also a warm feeling though it felt really weird to him.

"Got to try harder," Naruto tries to go deeper and pull harder forcing the energy out. Crying out as a Sharp pain rushed through his entire body exploding blue all around himself, he jumped out and started cheering.

"Yes, Yes, I did it. In your face villagers. Bwhahaha. I will be the Greatest Ninja that ever was."

Sitting back down he kept summoning his chakra and dismissing to and each time less and less pain came through his body,

"I guess my body had to get used to the Chakra, never realized it would of hurt so much, I wonder why. O well I'll have to ask the old man next time I see him." GRrowlhglhgl

"O jeez, stupid stomach, why do you always ruin the moment." Looking up at the sky, "almost sunset. Looks like I need to start a small fire. And cook me some RAMAN!"

Collecting some fire wood and pulling out his little pot, he pored some water into and set it near the fear to start boiling. Few minutes after it boiled, he dumps the water into his Raman cup and put the lead back on so it steams the Raman.

"Bah why do I always have to wait, why can't they shorten the time for this, I swear I'm going to find a way to make this waiting time shorter. So all other Raman lovers don't have to wait this GOD awful 3 minutes."

After eating his Raman, he puts his sleeping bag and pillow out on the ground near the fire. "Looks like I'll hit the sack early and get up early and sneak back into the village, and tell the old man how cool I am for unlocking my chakra already."

* * *

Thud. "About time boss. I was getting sick of waiting."

"Watch your tongue weakling, he hissed, I am the one that got the anbu to look in a different area so we could kill the boy, so I don't want to hear it."

"He meant no harm boss." Said the handsome one, "he was just getting anxious."

"I know, he still needs to learn his place. Right ugly?"

Biting his tongue he kept his mouth shut.

"Anyway, Boss I set up traps all around this place, so if the demon, he spit with venom, tires to run, he will trapped like a helpless moth in a spider's web." He laughed evilly

"Good, I picked up some Pain serum while I went back in town." He pulled out a syringe full of clear liquid, with a dull needle, just to cause more damage.

"We attack in 5 minutes, we will have to hurry, though. I believe the anbu will be back. So lets do this."

They all jumped into the tree, which was about 100 yards or so from Naruto.

* * *

"Wow, its such a pretty night out tonight. I wish there was someone I could share it with."

Snap, Naruto jumped out of his sleeping bag with a rusted kunai in hand.

"Who's there?"

"Its just your worst nightmare," said the ugly one.

"Ahh don't scare the little one, we don't want him to run off so soon, we just want to play for a little while," with an Evil grin plastered across his face.

Thud, Naruto spun around to meet a tall man with a solid build, and two daggers on his hip.

Crack, Naruto was flying through the air and hit a tree, all from a strong back hand from the leader.

"Hahahaha…. Finally we get our revenge. You demon you going to die tonight, Slowly," he purred.

Pulling out the syringe filled with the pain serum, he quickly ran across the clearing so Naruto couldn't get up, with a sick plop, from the dull needle sinking into Naruto neck.

Naruto Screamed loud as he could from the pain of the needle going into his neck, and the burning liquid running through his veins making the pain so much worse.

He started to cry. And screamed "why, why?"

All three of the Chunnin ninja surrounded the boy, and all at one said "because you killed our families, and took are friends, You **DEMON." **

They all started kicking and punching the boy as hard and fast as they could. Breaking most of the bones in the his body, he soon fell unconscious.

* * *

**Inner mindscape**

Naruto woke floating in water, "what" he questioned himself, and he groggily stood up. "Woo, where am I?"

Looking around he shall and tunnel that had three pipes running around the place. Running with three different colors, blue, red, and white.

"I guess there is only one path." He followed the long path until he saw a giant opening, Naruto decided to run into the opening and got about 20 feet, before he stumbled, when he felt a Strong force push him down.

_**"Who dares enters my chamber uninvited," with a sinister voice.**_

**"Who do you think Idiot said another voice," with a pure and innocent voice.**

_**"Why do you always show up and ruin my fun? I just wanted to scare him a little." **_

**"You dummy he doesn't even know who you are."**

_Naruto look confused, cause he had no idea where the voices where coming from. _

"Ehh… who's there?" He looked at the Gate thinking that has to be where it coming from.

**"Come closer little one, I want to see you," with one bright purple slitted eye shined through the darkness of the gate.**

_**"Yes little one, I want to see you also," with his deep and dark voice, with another giant Red slitted eye**_

Naruto, not really understanding, kind of just walked forward a little bit. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

**"Hahaha.**_**hahahaah." **_Both laughed together.

_**"Ahh little one we have no name, we are balance. **_**We are good, and evil."**

"I don't understand, Balance, good and evil. What does that mean."

_**"Sigh.. we had to get a dumb one didn't we." He grumbled.**_

**"Oo hush, he is still small, and confused give him so slack."**

_**"Fine. To answer your question young one." "**_It's Naruto, call me Naruto." "_**Hush young one don't interrupt me when I'm speaking." **_

Naruto Grumbling, about stupid ominous voices, and stupid dreams.

_**"Anyway, you humans may know us as Kyuubi. Or the 9 tailed fox." **_

"Wait I thought you died. 6 years ago, when the 4th hokage killed you."

**"Well young one, I will answer that one, you see. We can't be killed, tell you truth, we are sealed inside you to be blunt."**

_**"1, 2, 3."**_

"WHAT…. What you mean you sealed in me? Ooo Kami that means all this time, So I really am a demon, the villagers were right."

_**"Oo hush young one, you not a demon, you fully human. Those that don't understand, like to point fingers or guess. They have no idea what you are, and your destiny."**_

**"You dummy you aren't supposed to tell him yet, he not meant to now yet."**

_**"Ooooooo… my bad."**_

**"My bad indeed." Sigh….**

"What do you mean by they have no idea what I am, and my destiny. What am I."

**"Great, now he questioning about it. Your fault, your explain dumbass."**

_**"Fine I wanted to anyway, sticking his long tongue out."**_

"I have a question first. What exactly are you. You say you're the nine tailed fox. But I keep on hearing two voices."

_**"We are balance. We two of a whole. I am dark, and she is light."**_

"So basically half of you is dark, and the other half is light. And the dark side is the Red side. And Light side is the purple side."

**"Actually it easier if you see us." **

The massive fox walked forward and sat down like dog would do. But with all its tails flared out so they were easy to see.

"Wow… I see what you mean" said Naruto.

The sitting fox latterly entire left side. Is Red with patches of black on the feet, and tips of the 4 tails. While the entire right side is a pure white, with patches of purple on the feet and tips of her 4 tails. The 5 tail was completely gray. And a Line of gray fur running through the middle of the chest and back of the fox until the forehead. Where a Ying and Yang symbol laid.

_**"Well back to the story." With a agitated voice, for being interrupted so many times. "To explain what your are is not so simple. You are human yes. But you are carrier of a certain gene. That only a few have. Some have the gene, but never even knew that had it."**_

_**"This gene is special you see. It has the power to reform yourself into a new being. AKA a god. This is just who you are. And you probably wouldn't have even know you had this gene if it weren't for us." **_

"Gene, what gene?"

_**"You may want to sit down for this young one. To truly understand I must explain some history for you, which has been lost to your kind for many, many years."**_

_**"Three gods created heaven, hell, and earth. One god named kami as you call her, reigns in heaven. Hades rules in hell. The third god. Did not want to rule earth, so he decided to wonder the earth for all time. To see how it would change and morph with time."**_

_**"Hades grew jealous of earth and its peace. So he sent his minions to destroy the third god."**_

_**"Kami learned of this and sent her angels to defend earth from Hades."**_

_**"It was a terrible war, which almost completely destroyed earth. The third god Named Buddha. Was extremely upset, that his creation was getting destroyed. So he created nine Guardian beasts to roam the earth and keep peace. Eight of those beasts where weakened by Hades, with a incantation which as absorbed there powers."**_

_**"Kami being over powered by Hades new found power. Decided to ask for Buddha help, to ending Hades. And sealing his passage way from earth off."**_

_**"After 10,000 years of Fighting and Chaos. The combined forces of Buddha, and Kami vanquished Hades. But at a great sacrifice. Kami sacrificed her physical body to restore earth to its rightful place, and Buddha tired of roaming the world alone decided to use 90 % of his power to create mankind."**_

_**"After Kami losing her physical body started to fade away, so she came up with a plan to spread her power to the humans, but she had only enough power to create one powerful human."**_

_**"This human was able to use Chakra as you know it."**_

"The Sage of the six paths." Asked Naruto?

**"Correct young one. See he is a bright one."**

_**"Yeah, yeah. Yes young one this human was called the Sage of the six paths. Coming to this world with great power. He asked for Buddha guidance and training. Buddha gave him his blessing and granted him a powerful Doujutsu know as the Rinnegan." **_

_**"Buddha weakened from his gift passed away and gave new life to myself. **__**Myself is the self proclaimed guardian of earth which protects the balance of good and evil."**_

_**"Now back to you. Kami gene still lives on in the human population waiting to be reborn and takes its rightful place in heaven. This young one is your destiny, you are going to become the next Kami with my guidance."**_

Stunned, Naruto just looked on not really believing what he was hearing. "So your telling me I'm going to become Kami?"

**"Yep, **_**yep." They said together.**_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto yelled "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND."

_**Laughing "we thought you would say that."**_

**"Come closer young one." **

Naruto giving a glare, with a defiant look on his face, but he complied and walked forward.

Light side tail reached outside the gates. And touched Naruto forehead.

With a flash of light, he saw everything in bits and piece. The war, the chaos, and the unbalance of the world through her eye.

With a quick warp Naruto stumbled backwards, and fell on his butt. "Wow. This is crazy. I'm going crazy aren't I, This is all a dream and it will all go away when I wake up," as he rocked back and forth.

**"Don't worry little one, we did not expect to tell you this so soon. Your unlocking of your power, and beating you took knocked you deep into your subconscious to escape the pain."**

"O yeah, I totally forgot about that, That's it I'm dead aren't I, and this is my torment, great. What a life. This really sucks."

_**"Will you be quiet, you're not dead. She just said you're in your own subconscious you idiot."**_

"Then how do I get out of here, from what I saw, this was a one way path."

**"I will send you back shortly, but you must promise me you will not tell ANYONE about what you learned today, you may say you meet us, but that is it."**

"But why, I can't even tell Old man Hokage."

**"Nope. No one, this is very powerful stuff, and we need to keep it under wraps."**

"Fine I promise."

_**"You better keep your promise young one, she may look innocent, but do not get on her bad side."**_

"Alright, alright. I will keep my promise, Can I go now."

**"Don't forget." **

Naruto fell to darkness again.

* * *

Well How was my First Chapter?

My first time writing Fanfiction and I hope you like it.

The Next Chapter will tell what happened after Naruto Black out.

Pairing is still undecided. I was thinking Hinata, or Ino. Or both. Never know. I let you guys decided.


	2. Unforgettable Night

Humans speaking. Llalalaal

**Light side speaking. Lalalaala**

_**Darkside speaking. Lalalala**_

**Chapter 2. Unforgettable night**

"Where am I?" Naruto opened his eyes to a white ceiling "I guess this means I'm not dead."

"Dead you are not Naruto. But I was very worried for you"

"Old man, is that you? I can't really move at the moment,"

"Yes Naruto, it's me. But I have a few questions for you before you say anything else."

"Shoot away old man."

"Naruto do you remember anything of what happen 3 days ago."

"WHAT? I have been out for 3 days, OMK (o my kami )."

Sarutobi chuckled lightly, "it's ok my dear boy, but back to my question, do you remember anything from 3 days ago?"

"Ehh… yeah kind of old man, what do you want to know?"

"well, one of the questions is How, did you get out of the village, and do you know who attacked you?"

Naruto, thinking back scrunched his face to try and remember their faces or if they said their names.

"umm. Old man, I don't remember much, but I could recognize their face if I saw them again. But they never said their names or anything like that. "

"alright, Naruto, but back to my first question how did you get out of the village."

"O that one easy, I snuck out. Hehe, told yeah old man I'm going to become the greatest ninja that ever was."

"O yeah, old man I unlocked my chakra finally too, took me a little while to get it down but after a couple hours of hard work I did it."

Sarutobi eye bulged out, with some major red eye, and he jaw dropped. "What did you say Naruto, you unlocked your chakra in only a couple hours?"

"Yep, am I awesome or what?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "_either he is the luckiest person I've ever meet or just that good it very impressive to unlock someone chakra at age 6, not even Itachi could do that and he was the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto you seem to never stop amazing me."_

"Well I'm glad to hear that Naruto I'm very proud of you for unlocking your Chakra. But I am very disappointed in you for leaving the village without me knowing."

Naruto eyes dimmed a little bit, he never meant to do anything bad, Naruto just didn't want to be hurt for once on his Birthday. Tears rolled down his cheeks. But Naruto felt two old and firm arms wrap around him.

"Naruto, I'm not mad at you, I was just very worried, and damn good reason too. I almost lost you my boy."

Sniff… "What do you mean old man?"

"You almost died my boy; we found you with a kunai in your chest and tied to a pole in the town square. The anbu rushed you to the hospital fast as they could."

Shocked, trying to remember what happened after he lost conscious.

"But all I remember was being in the woods, and those three men. One of the men backhanded me into a tree, and then he stuck a needle in my neck which made all my pain a lot worse. Then they started beating me, but after that I don't remember."

Sarutobi was anger, no not angry, livid. They already knew who did this and had them in custody. But they didn't want Naruto to know what happened, or at least not all that happened.

"Alright, Naruto get some rest, I will get to the bottom of this at once. So you stay put and be good."

"Alright old man, I fell really tired anyway. Good night old man."

"Good night Naruto." Sarutobi said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ibiki Smiling was never a good thing, well maybe not for all the prisoners that he broke mostly less than 10 minutes of mind fucking. Taking a good deep breath and letting it out.

"Ahh, man It such a lovely day isn't boys?" The three men were tied to chairs with gags in their mouths.

Reaching over and picking up the first thing he felt. And help up to the men and asked if they knew what it was.

All three men were shocked to see what they saw.

"What the fuck Anko, A dildo for real?"

"What, if you going to mind fuck them, I mize well fuck them while you're at it."

"Man Anko, I really feel bad for you boyfriend."

Pouting Anko looked over at the three men and asked, "You ready to fucked?"

They all shook their heads no, but the handsome one was a little slow at first and didn't seem to be as afraid as the other three.

"O lookie what we have here" Ibiki said.

"YES, finally one that willing," Anko had him untied and undressed and bent over on the table than less than 10 seconds flat.

The two other men frightened and looking at their friend in shock and pity.

"HAHAHA, I'm going to fuck you until you squeal like a pig."

The handsome man, officially crying now, kept on trying to say no, no, no, but Anko didn't think to ask what he was saying when she pounding his ass.

Ibiki rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. The other two men didn't know what to do but they officially scared out of their mind.

Ibiki finally recovering and picking up the next closest thing next to him and showed it to them. Ibiki asked again, "do you know what this is boys?"

The two men were scared shitless when a bigger dildo was brought up but this one had spikes on it.

"God damn it, Anko, why do you always keep bring these stupid things to an interrogation."

Anko appearing next to him and snatched out of his hand and place the other one on the table, and was gone again. But with a Very loud scream this time.

Sigh… "I'm going to have to look at the tools this time." He casually looked over and found that all his tools were gone, and they were replaced with Giant dildo's.

Ibiki officially crying and sitting in a corner sitting there drawing circle on the floor with a stick that magically appeared, Anko felt bad and pulled out and walked over to Ibiki. "there, there big guy, I'll go get you a new toy."

Sniff… "You promise with a tear rolling down his cheek."

"Sure big guy, I'll be right back."

**About 10 minutes later. **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE."

"I thought you knew Ms. Anko."

Ibiki came out about 5 minutes after you left and said he was done with the prisoners and he said they squealed like pigs and gave all the information."

"THAT BITCH I'MA GONNA KILL HIM, OO NOO BETTER I'M GOING TO RAPE THAT BASTERD."

Scared shitless the Chunnin keeping watch pointed in the direction Ibiki went.

Cough… cough…

"umm Anko"

"WHAT? Oo its just you Sarutobi."

"That's not very nice to say to your superior Anko, anyway where is Ibiki?"

"That bastard took away my prey, and then he ran off."

"When you find him, tell him to come to my office immediately, you also Anko."

"Okdokie, Hokage-sama, He shall be there in 45 minutes at most. He may be a little sore though. But don't worry about that."

With a quick body flicker she was gone.

"What am I going to do with those two?"

* * *

**About 45 minutes later**

The two Jounin Ninja were standing in front of the Hokage giving his report. "Yes Sarutobi these were the ones that did this too little Naruto alright."

"These are some sick people Hokage-sama" Said Anko.

"I have to agree Sarutobi, we haven't seen this stuff since you know who." Glancing towards Anko to give off his meaning.

"Yes I understand you two, Read what happened one more time, so I don't forget what they have done to little Naruto."

"Yes sir."

**FLASHBACK**

"Looks like the Demon passed out."

"Gahaha." Pulling out a kunai he started craving the names of his loved one in Naruto flesh. With the other two pulling them out and started to do the same.

With Naruto body totally Covered in named craved gashes all over his body. Their Leader decided he pull out his dagger and walked over to Naruto's fire that he had started; he heated up the blade and burnt all the gashes shut.

"This suits the little demon covered in blood and names of the one he took from us." Said the ugly one.

"I have to agree, but it missing something… Ahh I have it pulling down his pants and pissing all over the demons body. There much better."

The leader looking up at the sky then back at the boy, "we need to hurry Grab the ninja wire and tie it to his feet. "

The two other ninja did as they were told. And each one grabbed a line that connected to it and jumped into the tree dragging the boy, making sure he hit every tree and felt every rock, along the way.

Climbing up the wall of Konoha and jumping the 100 feet down and slamming the boy into the ground making a small crater.

The ugly one let go and jumped on the top of the building to keep a look out, giving a small signal saying the coast was clear the other two quickly ran towards the town square and tied up the child to a pole in the middle.

After tying the boy up to the pole they all gather around and started doing hand signs,

All three together chanted "Unbreakable Earth prison- jutsu."

Before the Cage was complete 2 needles shot and stuck the ugly, and the handsome ninja dropping them.

The leader left Growled, "Damn it, I was so close."

"not close enough, you scum, I can't believe you would do this to a child."

"Demon, he is a demon, not a child."

"You truly are a fool aren't you, you senile bastard."

"Hahaha, I may be Chunnin but I am at least Jounin level." He said mocking

Moving quickly he pulled out his dagger and stuck his dagger into Naruto chest not really caring where he stuck it. "Hahaha, yes the Demon is dead, my deed is done, and I can die happy."

"Hawk, arrest the men and send them to Ibiki."

Dog moved quickly as he could and untied the boy and picked him up cautiously, and ran quickly as he could to the hospital.

"DOCTOR!" Dog yelled.

Couple nurses and doctors came to see what the noise was, but what they saw some something they didn't want to see. A mangled boy body, with a dagger sticking out of his chest.

"O my god, what happened to the boy?"

"It doesn't matter what happened, just get him in to surgery, he is still alive."

"What? There is no way the boy is alive with that many wounds and a dagger to the heart."Said the doctor.

"It's not in the heart, he missed but barely, we need to get him to surgery quick or he may die."

Getting Naruto into the surgery room quickly as possible, 5 doctors stood around the boy.

"Doctor, we need to get the dagger out first and close that wound."

Grabbing the dagger gently sliding it out without hitting the Heart, it came out with a sick plop as the blood started gushing out of the child.

"Doctor quickly we need to close the wound. Gather around the child they pushed the medical chakra to the wound so it would heal, just closing the wound and attaching the muscles back together.

"Doctor, may be able to heal his flesh, but there is no way to get rid of all of these, some are to deep, they will become scares."

"We will do what we can. But he will have a lot of these for the rest of his life. I feel bad for the kid."

After 16 hours of surgery, and 8 hours of cleaning and mending the flesh. Naruto was out and stable for the moment. Many of his were there, and but some of the minor one that didn't get deep were gone.

**Flashback end.**

Tossing the pictures down on his desk, and sighing loudly, Sarutobi said "I failed you again Naruto. There is no way I can make this one go away or make it up to you." Crying for the first time in 10 years, since the death of his first son.

"Ibiki, Anko Bring forth the 3 men that did this to council camber immediately."

"Misato Summon the council."

"Yes sir." Said the two ninja, and the hokage secretary."

Sarutobi, went to the hospital to visit Naruto and bring him to the council to show them what happened.

* * *

**Council room.**

"why have you brought us here Sarutobi?" asked Hiashi Hyuga

"I have to wonder, I haven't heard of any Incidents" said Shikaku Nara

"Hush everyone." Sarutobi demanded.

"I will tell everyone why I summoned everyone one when everyone gets here."

The council looked around seeing everyone that was supposed to be here, was here.

"Ummm Hokage-sama isn't the council all here?" asked the civilian council men.

"No I have something to show everyone, and it's not here yet."

With 5 body flickers and three thuds, the Council was a little shocked. The three we beaten black and blue, and blindfolded and gagged.

"what is the meaning of this Sarutobi-sama?" asked the council men & women.

After explaining the details of what happened, many of the civilian council and part of the shinobi Council wanted to cheer for the three, but when Sarutobi passed around the pictures of what they did, they soon turned guilty for being slightly happy about what they heard.

"So what exactly did you want to do by doing this Sarutobi?" asked Hiashi Hyuga

"What do you think Hiashi, we are here to vote, for there death or imprisonment, correct Sarutobi?" said Shikaku Nara.

"No" said Sarutobi.

Confused stares and, whispers of "then why are we here?"

Sarutobi standing up, and opened the council door, and waved the Doctor to bring him in.

"I brought you here today, is to show what you people have done to a single boy, with your words, and judgment."

Naruto, still asleep and half naked showed all the scars on his arms, and chest, legs, and feet, of all the names these men craved into him.

Many of the civilian council fainted, while most of the shinobi council looked is disgust, and then turned to the three men knocked unconscious on the floor.

"The three men will die regardless of your vote, but my main goal to accomplish her was to show you we need to change our ways or this may happen again to the boy."

Many agreed, and decided to look at the boy in a new light, instead of a man eating 9 tailed fox, but as a boy that is all alone, with a burden that none of them could carry.

All of the shinobi council and some of the civilian council agreed to change their ways, while some were still stuck in the past and couldn't get over their loved ones. But it was a start.

"Have you all forgotten, what that demon did to are Village?" said one of the civilian council.

"That thing over there killed thousands of are loved one, even my my wife, and daughter." looking down the man had tears running down his face. "And you expect me to forgive him?" pointing at Naruto. "You are mad, and blind Sarutobi, when he turns on us all, I won't be here to say I told you so." said the man running out of the room.

"_when will all the hate be dropped. This boy doesn't deserve this, he had no choice in the matter." _Said sarutobi

Gathering around Naruto, to give him support, and to get a better look at the young boy.

Naruto woke to a group of elders, and old people, surrounding him, "Gah, I must be dead, there is so many old people around, I told that stupid fox I was dead."

Shocked by what they were hearing, "what do you mean fox Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi.

"O i guess, I'm not dead, pew, "

"Naruto about the fox." coughed Sarutobi.

"O sorry, anyway, you know the fox, the one stuck in my gut. We had a long conversation about a few things."

"Naruto tell me everything the fox said."

"O well, he told me interesting things. Like how it's not really evil, and it actually both."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I really don't get it much either, but from what I got out of it, is that the fox, is balance, it is neither good nor evil, it keeps the balance on earth."

"Then why did it attack Konoha?" asked one of the council men.

"O, uhhh, ummm. I really didn't ask haha. But next time I talk to it I will ask."

"Dont speak with it." Said Sarutobi.

"But why, it means no harm, heck it even told me about myself, and my destiny. Opps"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"What do you mean your destiny?" asked Hiashi

"Ehh.. Well I can't tell yeah, the Fox said that if this information got in the wrong hands that it could destroy the balance of earth, it also said that I wasn't supposed to be told this yet, but Evil side kind of told me on accident."

"Evil side?" asked Shikaku

"Ehh. Yeah the fox has two sides, Red side is the evil side, and the white side is the good side. There was a huge Ying and Yang symbol on the forehead of the fox to. It looked pretty cool actually hehe."

"Hmmm this is interesting news indeed." Said Danzo

"Well I'm still really tired do you mind if I go back to sleep old man?"

"No, go ahead Naruto."

"_This is Grave news, Naruto talking to the fox so soon, could corrupt his young mind, and become the fox's slaves if it wanted to_."

"I need to think, Council is dismissed."

* * *

"Dog!"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Escort the doctor, and Naruto back to the hospital and Guard him while I think please."

"Yes my lord, I shall not let anyone harm the boy."

"_This is not good. I don't know what to do, and Danzo know all of this, sigh… what am I going to do with you Naruto."_

_"I need to come up with a plan to protect you Naruto. I just hope nothing serious happens to you."_

_

* * *

_

Well that is the End of the Second Chapter.

**Reviews please I want to know what your thinking of my story.**

I know its a little slow , this was the aftermath from what happened so it was expected.

Still need votes, for either Hinata or Ino for the pairing.

Next chapter Naruto goes back to the academy after missing a month of school.

_**Rawr: why didn't I get to say anything in this chapter, I wanted to speak.**_

**Will you shut up fail sauce, we didn't need to be in this chapter it basically had nothing to do with us.**

_**I'm hurt, why would you say that about me, I'm not a failure. (Pouting in the corner)**_


	3. Light Training, and Acadmey Rumble

Human speaking. Lalala

_Human thought. Lalala._

_**Dark side speaking. Lalala**_

**Light side speaking. Lalala**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Light training, and Academy rumble.**

"Finally… I am so glad to be out of there." Naruto said to himself.

"**Young one, when you get a chance, go to the top of the Hokage Mountain, I have some things to tell you."**

"_Ehh. Ok Kyuubi. Ehh… wait there is two of you, so what should I call you?" Naruto asked._

"**Well can call me Alula, this dummy here, you can call him Kyuubi if you want, it easier that way." Alula said with a giggle.**

"_**Hey, I'm not stupid, I'm just special." Kyuubi said.**_

"**Ha. Special Ed maybe." Alula mocked.**

"_Haha, good one Alula."_

"**Thanks kit; now quickly go to the Hokage Mountain."**

After 30 minutes or so, Naruto arrived on top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Wow, this view is awesome up here." Naruto said with a stunned expression.

"**There will be time to enjoy the view later kit but I need to speak to you." Alula commanded**

"Ok, what did you want to talk about you two?" asked Naruto.

"_**Well to be frank with yeah, little one, we need to start training you, and we have came up with a training schedule for you." Kyuubi said.**_

"**We have a list of Items that you need to get first before we start anything, so we brought you here to tell you what you are going to do, and teach you." Alula said. **

"Ok. Then shoot, I'm all ears." Naruto said with a hint of confusion.

"_**Well kit, we decided that running around with scars showing all the time is cool for a seasoned ninja, but your still a kid, so we want to teach you a jutsu, that will hide your scars." Kyuubi said with a stern voice.**_

"Are you serious Kyuubi? Not that I mind them, but that's awesome thanks Kyuubi."

"**Sniff… I'm hurt kit, this was my idea, and he gets all the credit."**

"_**Bah, I said we. Jeez, quit your babbling and let's get this show on the road."**_

"_**You big **_**Jerk, all you are, is brawn and no emotion. You Dummy." Alula said with a hurt tone. **

"_**Anyway, kit, this Genjutsu, is really simple, as long as you know the three hand sign of Dragon, Ox, and Ram, once you do this concentrate on your body, and visualize how you used to look, without the scars."Kyuubi announced.**_

"**You should be able to do this Naruto, I believe in you." Alula said happily.**

"_Ehh… thanks Alula, but I've only just unlocked my Chakra, I thought Genjutsu is really hard to learn?" Naruto asked._

"_**Nah... Kit don't over complicate it, it's simple. Charge your Chakra, visualize, use the chakra." Kyuubi said.**_

"_I guess I'll try" Naruto said_

2 hours or so later Naruto finally got the Genjutsu down.

"Woot, I finally got it down." Naruto said excitedly

"**Good job kid, I want you to hold this for the rest of the day to help your Chakra reserves, also when you head, home pick up some leaves." Alula said.**

"_Ok... I get the holding the Genjutsu, but why pick up some leaves?" asked Naruto._

"_**I told you he was a slow one." Kyuubi said. **_

"**Back off, dummy, he is still a kid, jeez, you really are insensitive." Alula snipped.**

"_**Well sorry for being a Big, ball of negative energy."Kyuubi roared. **_

_**After a few minutes of bickering back and forth, and a couple roars between the two, the two finally settled down.**_

"Not to interrupt you two, but it's starting to get late, and you never said why I need to pick up leaves."

"**O yeah, sorry kit, well the I said to gather leafs, because I want you to stick them to your head, where ever you go, and keep them there, with just Chakra."Alula said slowly.**

"_O… I think I heard of this before, the Chakra concentration, I remember it in the scroll that the old man gave me." Naruto said proudly._

"_**Also we need you to get some chakra weights for you to start working on your physical body it is just as important as your mind." Kyuubi said with a superior tone.**_

"Well… That may be tough for me Kyuubi; you know how the villagers acts around me. Heck I can barely even buy any food besides Raman." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"_**But kit you forget, you have a new found power, that Genjutsu we taught you is not only just for hiding scars, but you can transform you entire body into someone else." Kyuubi said proudly**_

"I guess I can do that, it's not like I don't have the money, Raman is extremely cheap and all the money that I get from old man I just keep. Finally I can get some actual food for once" Naruto cheered.

* * *

Running into town with his Casted Genjutsu on himself, no body questioned him or even really paid attention to him. Naruto was really happy to get away from all the glares even if this really wasn't him.

"_Looks like a weapon shop." Naruto said to himself._

Walking into the shop, he noticed all kinds of weapon on the walls, Kunai's, Halberds, and even crossbows. Since Naruto has never been in a weapon shop before, he was like a little kid, which he was, in a candy store for the first time.

"Uh… Sir is there anything I can help you?" A young man said behind the counter.

"Actually you can, I'm looking for some Chakra weights. Do you have any?" Naruto asked.

"Well we have 4 different types of Chakra weights, we have yellow ones, that are light and slightly drain your chakra over time, to help build reserves and weight training for mild training, then we have Red ones that are just Pure weight, Doesn't drain your chakra but the more chakra you have the heavier they get, the third ones that we have are the Blue ones that are Chakra consumers which steadily drain your Chakra, not really heavy but great for chakra reserve building. Finally we have Black Chakra weights which are about twice as expensive than the other three, They basically Do what the other three do, they drain chakra, extremely heavy and durable, and depending on your chakra level they basically up it to the point where it hard move, and about 24 hours it will suck you dry. The reason they are more expensive is not because they do what all the other three do but because what they are made out of."

Grabbing one of black Chakra weight that was near, the young man pointed out that they adjust to your size," the Flexible but firm material actually morphs to the body so you don't have a discomforting feeling when you wear them besides the weight of course." The young man joked.

Giggling Naruto Had a twinkle in his eye that was dangerous to all those around him when he get these.

"Hehe. The pros of having these is endless, I could train with these all day and double my speed and chakra just by walking around." Naruto drooled.

"Well sir. Not to interrupt your day dream, but do you want these?"

Naruto not even really caring he nodded his head. "Yes I want two sets, for arms, and legs please." Naruto asked excitedly.

"Alright sir, give me a sec and I'll get your order ready, in the mean time, look around the shop, we are having a sale right now on weapons." The young man said with dollars symbols in his eyes.

Naruto casually walked around the shop picking up a set of kunai and shurikens. Looking through all the weapons on the shelves, Naruto not really interested in anymore more throwing weapons walked over to the next wall that had some of the bigger non throwing weapons.

"_Hey, Alula should I try to get a weapon to practice with?" Naruto asked._

"**Well kit, I wouldn't really care at the moment for a weapon because your kind of… eh… too short to wield it properly." Alula said cautiously.**

"_I guess that makes sense, I was maybe thinking a weapon like a sword or a short bow staff to just practice around with, never know when it might come in handy."_

"_**Bah, you don't need a weapon kit. When you got Claws like these," Kyuubi picking up his arm showing off," you don't need weapons."Kyuubi said half serious half joking.**_

"**Ha. Those flimsy claws couldn't hurt a fly." Alula pulling up her arm showing off her massive purple paw, popping out razor sharp claws, with a huge Grin on her face.**

"_Will you stop you two?" Naruto asked the both of them. "Jeez I feel like I'm dealing with babies some times." Naruto said_

"_**Hey,**_** hey, who **_**do **_**you **_**think **_**you're **_**calling **_**a **_**baby?" Both of them questioned.**_

_Naruto holding his hands up, "sigh… alright I give I give. Just settle down, I was just asking a simple question." _

_Naruto blocking his mind from the bickering foxes, he walked over and picked up a Small hardened bamboo Bo staff, "hmm… I guess I'll pick this up, I think the old man could show me how to use it when he gets a chance."Naruto said to himself._

Naruto walked back up to the counter with his set of kunai, shurikens, and Bo staff and tossed it on to the counter still waiting for the man to come back from the back room.

"Hey, you ok back there?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, give one sec sir; I'm putting a final touch on for you." The young man said.

"Eh… Ok, thanks I guess." Naruto said shyly.

The young man coming back out with a Case of 4 Arm weights, and 4 legs weights sitting in a slot made for each individual weight. "I added a release seal for you, for when you get into battle you can easily get them off without stopping and taking them off." The young man picked one up and showed him the seal, he also turned them over and showed him the other seal, "This seal is a return seal, basically do the exact same thing you do for a summoning jutsu and you'll be able to summon them back to you when you're done with the fight or if you lost them." The young man said with a proud smile on his face.

"I swear if I was gay, I would kiss you right now." Naruto said.

"Haha. No, no, I don't think my wife would appreciate that at all." The young man said.

"Anyway, is this all you want?" The young man asked.

"Yep," Naruto said quickly.

The young man totaled them all up and started putting them in bags for Naruto for easy carrying.

"ok that will be 500yen for the kunai, and 500 yen for the shurikens, 1000 yen for the Bo staff, and 22,000yen for the weights." The young man said casually.

Naruto jaw on the ground and eyes bulging out of his head, "WHAT, 22,000 yen for some weights. O my god." Naruto said shocked.

"Eh… Is there a problem sir?" The young man asked.

Naruto pulling out all the money in his pocket, and box that he brought from home, and counting it all, he only totaled 10,000 yen total.

"OMG, I can't afford it, even after all the effort he put into them." Naruto cried.

Thinking fast Naruto came up with a quick plan.

"Hey mister, do you mind holding on to this stuff for a little bit, it seems I'm missing some of my money."

"Sure, I'll hold it for 24 hours for yeah, but after that I can't hold it any longer." The young man said anxiously

Naruto thanked the man, and Bolting out the door, Naruto was running fast as he could toward the hokage tower to talk to the old man.

Dispelling his Genjutsu, and running to Sarutobi office, with two ninja on his tail trying to stop him from bursting in. But they failed.

"Old man, I have a favor to ask of yea?" Naruto asked.

"Eh… Sure. Anything to give me a break from this all this paperwork." Sarutobi said tiredly.

"I need you to lend me 24,000 yen."

"What? Why on gods earth would you need 24,000 yen Naruto?" Sarutobi asked surprised.

"Well kind of a long story." Naruto said.

After giving a quick summary Naruto asked again for the 24,000 yen.

"Well Naruto, I don't have that kind of money on me at the moment, but if you willing to wait a little bit, I'll go down to the bank with you in a little bit to withdraw it from my account."

"Really, Thanks old man, you're the best." Naruto yelled happily and jumped and hugged Sarutobi.

"All right Naruto, I need to finish theses documents so we can get your stuff, so if you go sit down over there I'll finish them."

"Okdokie, old man." Naruto said all giddy.

Pulling out a leaf from his pocket he decided to try and work on his chakra control while he waited.

About 2 hours and a tired Naruto, Sarutobi finally finished the last piece of paper. Stretching lightly, and a couple pops of old bones, Sarutobi was ready to go.

"Huff… wow this is a lot harder than I thought it would be, Control chakra is hard work." Naruto said tiredly.

With a chuckle, Sarutobi said "Don't worry Naruto, you only recently started practicing your chakra control, the more you do it the easier it gets.

Puffing up he cheeks and a funny look on his face Naruto asked "you ready old man?"

"Yes, Naruto I am." Sarutobi said.

"Actually before we leave I have a quick question for you old man?" Naruto asked.

"What Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Why don't you use clones to get your paper work done faster?" Naruto casually asked.

Sarutobi shocked from what he was hearing, and questioned his sanity, _"WHY have I not thought of this." _

"Eh… did I say something wrong old man?" Naruto asked apologetically.

With a quick dash Sarutobi picked up Naruto swinging him all around his office with the happiest smile he has ever seen.

"THANK YOU, Thank you, thank you Naruto, you have saved me from the evils of paperwork." Sarutobi said happily.

"Is there is anything I can help with; I mean anything let me know right away."Sarutobi said

"Eh… well there is one thing you could help me with, but I don't want to pressure you, I know how busy you get sometimes. But I was wondering if you could teach me Bo Jujutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto, you just opened up my time frame considerably, I'll be able to train you every day for about 2 hours. That sound alright with you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hell yeah old man." Naruto yelled excitably.

After getting the money, and picking up Naruto waiting supplies from the shop, Naruto went home beat. Since technically Naruto was still on hospital warning, to not overdo it he still had a week off from the academy. Planning the next week in his head, and the help of the Kyuubi, Naruto planned on becoming 4 times stronger than he already was. Laughing evilly in his head, of the thought of beating up Sucksgay (Sasuke) and taking all the girls in the class room for his own.

In Naruto mind, A Chibi Kyuubi with a thumbs up and a small nose bleed saying how proud he was of Naruto, while Alula was beating up Kyuubi and calling him a pervert and telling Naruto if he becomes a pervert this will happen to him also.

A little Scared of how scary a girl could be, and how someone can fight their other half so viciously, but keep it so funny looking that you couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**Time skip the next morning. **

Yawn…"Wow that was a crazy ass dream, note to self, don't watch alien movie when you have to get up early the next morning." Naruto said half asleep.

Naruto took a quick shower, and ran over his dream of his kunai fight with a tailed tied alien. After grabbing a quick bite to eat he was ready to get started training.

Grabbing his bag of gear, that Sarutobi bought and his new outfit that Sarutobi insisted that he get, which was a Black fire resistant mesh undershirt, and a White flexible chest piece to go over it, which was like a T shirt but had Small armor pieces over the chest and shoulders, but they were light and not very noticeable, mostly made to stop a kunai or a shuriken from piercing it. A Black Chinese kung fu pants with an Inner armor mesh to stop weapons and some projectile jutsu from piercing or shredding his pants, and a Small belt that was holding two kunai and shuriken pouches on the back. Finally some weighted sandals with a thick metal piece on the bottom. (Something like Jiryira had under his wooden sandal).

Pulling up his Kung fu pants just enough to attack his new leg weights, and sliding them on for both legs, then standing up and pulling his pants back over them to cover them, and putting on his wrist band weights also, Naruto was ready to go, activating his weights he instantly, felt his body groan from the strain, and the drain on his chakra.

"Jeez, this is insane, I'm supposed to where these all the time?" Naruto said with difficulty.

"**Quit you belly aching you sissy, now get your ass to the top of the hokage mountain, double time!" Alula commanded.**

"That is like 10 miles away, and about 2 miles up, I'll never make it." Naruto said shocked.

_**"We never said this training was going to be easy." Kyuubi mocked.**_

Naruto grumbled, but started his way to the Hokage Mountain, complaining about stupid sadistic foxes, and how they think this is funny.

**Inside Naruto mindscape where Naruto could not hear the two foxes talking. **

"_**You can't believe this kit, he's already this strong, hell most ninja wouldn't be even able to stand with the amount of chakra this kit has." Kyuubi said with proud and shock **_

"**I have to agree, he will become the most powerful being on this land the way he is going, I can't wait to see what happens." Alula said happily.**

The two foxes hummed happily, as Naruto was dying and dragging his feet uphill, almost to the top of the mountain breathing hard and sweating like crazy.

"**All right kit, take a quick break, we will work on your Chakra concentration some more while your body rests." Alula said.**

"Huff… huff… All right," Naruto collapsed on his back not even trying to get up, reaching into his pocket, and pulled out 2 leaves and stuck them on his forehead, and let his arm crash down on the ground with a big thump.

Holding them there for an hour, his body was rested enough to at least sit up, he went and grabbed to more and stuck them on his cheeks. Getting into the ram hand seal for easier concentration and chakra control, he was able to talk to the foxes, and keep the leaves stuck to his face.

"All right you two, what else do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"_**Well kit, I would make you run around the village 5 times, and every lap do 20 push up, and 40 sit ups." Kyuubi said mischievously **_

"**But I want you to start working on your tree climbing skills, to work on your Chakra control skills more." Alula said.**

'Eh… I thought I was already doing that Alula? Isn't the sticking the leaf's on my forehead, and face for chakra control?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Actually no kit, the sticking the leaf's to your forehead, is not really for chakra control, the sticking of the leafs on your forehead is for concentration training, being able send your chakra to different points on the body with a steady stream, it's like training your chakra where to go when you need it. The Tree Walking Exercise is for Chakra control, because now you have to control the amount that is needed, not enough you fall, too much you blow yourself away." Alula said all studious like.**

"O… I guess that makes since for the most part, not sure what you mean about not enough, or too much, but the other parts I get." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"_**Kit, like the Genjutsu don't over complicate it, basically send Chakra to your feet, and stick one foot on the tree, and see if you stick, then put some pressure on it and see if it slips or blows back, if you slip you didn't send enough chakra, if you blew back, you need to send less, This is a control exercise not a concentration, so it a little harder." Kyuubi said.**_

Naruto, walked over to the tree, and did what Kyuubi said, and he saw he foot start to crack the bark, and blew it apart. So next time he sent as little as he could to his feet, and the bark didn't break put when he started to put pressure it slipped off.

"O… I think I know what you mean know Kyuubi, hehe, not as complicated as it sounds." Naruto said laughing.

"_**Yeah, don't feel bad; when we were kits, we had a lot of trouble with this because we kept over complicating things for ourselves. Aren't you glad we are here to help your sorry ass?" Kyuubi laughed.**_

"**Don't put myself into your category, I was the one telling you to stop over complicating it, if I remember correctly, you were the one always screwing up all the time, and sending to much chakra everywhere you went." Alula snipped.**

Kyuubi shocked from what Alula said, "_**You said you would never mention that Alula." Kyuubi gasped. **_

"**Well then don't put your paws where you shouldn't be." Alula mocked.**

"_**Well do you remember when you got your nose stuck in the ground, and had your butt in the air, and you were in heat, and Hullu came over….gosla" Kyuubi chocked. **_

"**DIE KYUUBI, DIE… YOU promised you would NEVER bring that up." Alula yelled.**

After chocking herself and Kyuubi, and gasping for air, from trying to kill her other part.

"_Um… Alula, Kyuubi, Were you guys like separate at some point in time?"_ Naruto questioned.

Alula, and Kyuubi, got really quiet, and Alula and Kyuubi both said together "_**Another story for another time kit." **_

"_O… I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back some painful memories or anything."_Naruto said while shaking his hands in front of himself.

"**Well get back to work, once you master this, we will teach you a new jutsu." Alula said with a hint of sadness in her voice.**

"Alright, you guys are the best." Naruto cheered.

Kyuubi, and Alula, perked up a little bit after the comment.

* * *

2 Days later, Naruto mastered the Tree Walking Exercise, and Kyuubi, and Alula were ready to teach Naruto his first jutsu.

"**Well kit as promised, we will teach your first Jutsu." Alula said.**

"_**First though we need to teach you a new hand sign so you can use it properly." Kyuubi said.**_

"**First do the Tiger hand sign, once you do press your pointer, and middle finger tips together tightly, to your finger look crown, then put your thumbs in the space that you opened." Alula said.**

"_**After you have learned that new hand sign, you will have to Bite your thumb and cause yourself to bleed, then use that hand sign and finally pump as much as Chakra you can into your hands and yell summoning jutsu." Kyuubi said.**_

"**This will knock two things out with one stone, since you need to learn how to summon when you release your weights, so you will be able to summon them back." Alula said. **

"Eh… cool, but what am I going to summon?"

"_**You'll see kit." Kyuubi said with a chuckle.**_

Naruto biting his thumbs to cause them to bleed a little bit, and doing his new hand sign, and pumping as much as Chakra as he could into the jutsu, Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground yelling "Summing Jutsu."

Puff… "Yo," The little fox kit said.

A little gold fox kit with his pawl up waving at Naruto. The kit had black tips on his feet and tails, with a patch of fur black with a number 7 on his shoulder.

"Eh… Hi," Naruto said to the fox.

"How do you do, young one, I am Hatsuki of the time foxes." Hatsuki said.

"Nice to meet you Hatsuki, I am Naruto."

"Not to be rude or anything to you Naruto, but why have you summoned me, heck I didn't even know humans could summon the foxes." Hatsuki said with surprise.

"Well, Kind of a long story Hatsuki." Naruto said. "But if you willing to listen you probably are able to understand it better than me." Naruto laughed.

After telling the fox his story, and about the Kyuubi, and Alula, the fox kind of just stood there in shock, not really knowing what to do. Heck all of this was over his head; they haven't heard or seen of those two foxes in about 10,000 years, basically since mankind came to Earth.

"Well Naruto… that was a hell of a story you got yourself." Hatsuki chuckled.

The fox slapping his tail down in a puff of smoke a scroll popped up with only one name on it, but it was so old that you can't even read it anymore.

"Cut yourself and put blood on all of your finger tips of your summoning hand, and press it down, and then write your name under it." Hatsuki said.

Naruto doing what he was told quickly did the task.

"Good, now you have signed the fox contract, you are able to summon us from the 13 clans." Hatsuki said.

With a confused look Naruto asked "13 Clans?"

"Yes we of the foxes, have different abilities, and each abilities houses a clan, depending on are tails the stronger we are, I am a 1 tailed, but as you can see I am still young and I will grow tails with time. Now the 13 clans have different abilities being, Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Healing, Lightening, Chaos, Void, Spirit, Time, Forest, Love, and Sound. Once you summon one of each of the clans you will be able to summon the most powerful of us Anubis the demon fox of life and death, he is the only one of his kind, and has been the most powerful of us since we can remember." Hatsuki explained

"Sounds cool, Hatsuki, thanks for all the info, I'll summon you again when we can talk and have some fun." Naruto said.

"Sounds fun Naruto."Hatsuki said with a puff.

"**Congrats kits, you now have the fox contract." Alula said with a happy tone.**

"_**Alright kit, you need to get back to work, and get some rest tonight you head back to the academy soon." Kyuubi explained.**_

"Fine," Naruto said with a hint of dissatisfaction.

"**Why did you go and say that, he was happy." Alula snipped.**

"_**Well if he is anything like me when I was a kit, then all of this will all go to his head, I don't want that, remember we are supposed to be guiding him, no spoiling him."Kyuubi roared. **_

**Alula backing down, knowing that he was right, "still at least give him some praise, heck the kid, summoned one of the most powerful of the fox tribes on his first try." Alula said sadly.**

"_**Never did I say I wasn't proud of him, I just don't want him to get arrogant, or corrupt with power." Kyuubi said with a hint of worry.**_

"**Am I hearing worry in your voice, OMG, there is emotion in all that lump of negative energy. " Alula said with grin.**

"_**Ah, shut it, that is not worry, that is me just doing my job" Kyuubi said with an hmph at the end.**_

After a few days Naruto awoke at his normal 6 am, Naruto jumped up, and took off his bed clothes and took a quick shower, then made breakfast, by 7 am; Naruto was walking out his door with his new clothes and his Genjutsu to hide his scares.

With a quick jog to the academy Naruto made it there with about 10 minutes to spare, so he grabbed his favorite seat, the far back on the right corner next to the window, after sitting down, and pulling out five leafs, he stuck them to his knees, and his feet and one over his heart.

With a Class starting to fill in Naruto, started to stare are the door, and countdown of three, "3, 2, 1," Crash, "I was first you pig," "Yeah right you forehead, I was first." The two girls fought. Naruto laughing inside of his head, at how predictable the two were. With a sigh Naruto turned to the clock, to see if Class was about to start but still had 5 minutes till class started.

With a screech, the Chair next to him pulled back, Naruto whipped around to see, a young girl with short indigo hair with pure white eyes, with the girl sitting down, Naruto blushed because he was now thinking how cute the Girl was.

"Eh… Hi, I'm Naruto, what is your name?" Naruto questioned.

Pocking her two index fingers together with a large blush she answered "Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, It's nice to meet you Naruto," with a very quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you to Hinata, I hope we can become friends." Naruto grinned.

"Me too," Hinata said with a small smile.

Chatting back and forth, and before they knew it class was beginning, Iruka Calling off attendance "Sasuke Uchiha" with a grunt Iruka checked the name, "…Naruto Uzumai," with a short pause Naruto Hand rose and yelled "here Sensei." Iruka not really knowing the boy and what happened yelled, "Well glad to see you finally came, where have you been the last month and half?"

Naruto not really knowing what to say, so he told him the truth, "Eh… I was in the Hospital for the last month sensei, didn't the old man tell you?" Naruto said confused.

Not really believing Naruto, he said "I will have to ask him later about it."

"Anyway, class since we finally have everyone here today, we can finally do are practical, and physical exam. Now I want A to M to stay and N to Zs to Head outside with me, Your Practical exam teacher shall be here in a minute, alright kids, let's go.

Naruto said a quick good bye to Hinata, and wished her luck. Naruto found himself watching the other students doing the obstacle course, most of them were having a hard time finishing them or doing it all wrong, many of the females had tougher times, with the lifting their weight to climb over walls or doing the push-ups, and sit-ups, while some of males were having trouble with the Flexible, and agility parts.

The simple course starts off with a 200 meter dash, then a Rock wall, with a climbing rope across a mud pit, after that is a 1000 meter dash with dulled blunt kunai being thrown by instructors to try to hit the kids, or slow them somehow, after that is 30 push-ups, and 50 sit-ups, then going through a building that had lines that have bells attached to each wire, so when a bell rings points get knocked off for each bell ring. Right before you exit the build there is three different colored kunai, you have to throw the 3 kunai at the 3 different colored targets, they all need to match the colors to the kunai's.

"These people are weak, I don't even know why do they even bother none of them can match the Uchiha clan, not even the Hyuga clan. "Sucksgay mumbled to himself.

"_God I hate this prick, I hope he trips and stick himself with his own kunai." Naruto thought to himself._

It was Sasuke turn and all the girls were cheering him on, as Sasuke was having no trouble with any of these simple tasks.

Naruto, not really caring about Sucksgay progress in this simple course, so Naruto turned and saw Ino all by herself, and not cheering for Sasuke, Naruto started to walked to Ino and asked "Yo, Ino why aren't you cheering for Sucksgay?"

Ino Chuckled to the nickname, "Haha good nickname, tell you the truth I don't even like Sasuke, I just try to fit in with everybody else so I go with the flow, especially Sakura, I usually do it just to piss her off." Ino chuckled.

"You know I might be able to get along with you actually, both masking are true selves to fit in." Naruto said with his mask slipping a bit.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your next hurry over here." Iruka Called.

"Well, talk to you later Ino." Naruto said, and winked at her.

Naruto not even bother taking off his weights, since he mostly has gotten used to the weight, he charged off and jumped right over the rock wall, and grabbed the rope, and swung easily across it, then dropping his weights off when he landed, he disappeared and reappeared at the door entrance, doing his push-ups, and sit-ups with lightening speed. He opened the door for the the bell test, and moved through it easy and not ringing a single bell, he grabbed all three of his kunai's in his right and opened the door and threw each one to the right one all hitting a bulls eye, he did all of test in 35 seconds. Once done, he summoned his weights back, and put them back on.

Ino, with hearts in her eyes looking at Naruto, "_OMG he is so strong, and HE WILL BE MINE!"_

Most of the students barely even noticed that Naruto even finished the course, since none of them cared.

But Sasuke, saw everything, and was furious."_Grr… How can that dobe beat me, he is a no buddy, it has to be a fluke."_

"_Ha, how do you like that Sucksgay."Naruto grinned to himself._

"Holy crap Naruto, when did you get so strong?" asked Ino.

"Hehe, I've been training for the last week or so with these weights," show her his weights with a foxy grin.

"O… I didn't know they had those, where did you get those at?" asked Ino.

"Well there was a weapon shop in the market district, there is a young man that works there, ask him for the Black Chakra weights, they are a little expensive but they work wonders." Naruto whispered to Ino.

"O cool, thanks Naruto I owe you one." Ino said with a happy smile.

"Yeah, on the weekends I train on top of the Hokage Mountain, if you would like to join me, maybe we can spar together some time." Naruto said happily. "O… I almost forgot, I'll have to invite Hinata also, she seems nice, pretty strong to." Naruto said to Ino.

"_Grr… Damn Hyuga, she won't get my man." Ino said to herself knowing of Hinata's crush on Naruto._

"What time do you usually get there, and what do you usually do when you train?" Ino asked.

Naruto explained his daily routine for his days off and spare time, with a pale Ino just shaking her head thinking "_Good lord, he's crazy, how can anyone do that." _With a quick nod of her head, she thought long and hard, but she ended up agreeing to show up and train together without even realizing it until it too late.

"_Nooo…. There is no way I could keep up, it just not possible." Ino cried to herself._

With Ino turn up on the obstacle course, Naruto cheered for Ino to do a good job.

After completing the Test in 2 minutes and hitting only 4 bells she was in the top 4 best students of the physical exam. Alright Group, the physical examination is done now, take a breather, and once we get inside we will be switching with the A-M Class and we will be taking the Practical exam while they do their physical.

Naruto sitting down Next to Ino, he got himself into the lotus position to come down his mind to think for the Practical exam.

"I wonder what he is doing." Ino thought to herself, "Nah I'll just let him do what he wants, I need to come down for this exam, I can't let forehead beat me this time." Ino said with determination.

After Switching with the next Class they took a simple Exam about, history of Konoha, and the basics of Chakra. Getting done with the exam quickly, Naruto flipped it over, and put his head down to sleep.

After the exams were collected and graded and the physical exam paper were all surveyed, and totaled Iruka was going to announce the top 3 of the boys and girls in the class.

"All right Class once I announce the scores it will be lunch time so I'm going to wrap this up quickly. The top 3 girls in the Class were Hinata Hyuga for getting a 90 on physical, and 89 on the Practical exam, next was Ino Yamanaka with a 90 on physical and 85 on the Practical exam, in third place was Sakura Haruno with an 80 on physical and a 100 on practical exam.

"Yes, in your face forehead." Ino yelled proudly.

"Bah your all brawn and no brain, you Pig." Sakura barked.

"Hush you two, I still need to announce the Boys side, so be quite." Iruka demanded.

"Pshh, like it matter Iruka Sensei, we all know who came in first" Sakura said.

"O… then tell us Sakura who you think are the top three then?" Iruka asked, "But if get more than two of them wrong you get detention for today, and tomorrow for interrupting class." Iruka said.

Sakura looked like a fish with her lips moving up and down out of shock, not wanting to get detention she thought long and hard, and looked around the Class. _"Well I know Sasuke got first that is a fact, then Kiba is usually in second on physical, but he not so smart, then you got Choji which is slow buy bright. Creepy Shino, is Smart, but never speaks, and he never goes all out, so I would go with him, but then she looked around saw Shikamaru, Lazy, but does the obstacle course, and a genius when it comes to book work. I'm going to go with, Sasuke as first, then Kiba, and then Shikamaru" Sakura thought out._

"Iruka sensei if I had to say it would be Sasuke as first place, then Kiba, and then Shikamaru." Sakura said full of herself.

"Well you were right about one thing, Sakura, Sasuke is in the top three, but Kiba, and Shikamaru are not." Iruka said with a grin, "looks like I'll see you tonight, and tomorrow Sakura."

"What, what do you mean I'm wrong, who could beat Kiba in both and physical, and practical exam, he is always in the top three?" Sakura questioned.

"Well to be starters the boy that came in first for the physical exam, and Practical exam was Naruto Uzumaki, with 100 on the Physical and a 98 on the Practical exam. " Iruka announced with proud.

The entire class turned to Naruto besides Ino, who already knew since she sat next to him and watched the exams that he flew through.

"How could the dobe get first place, and not Sasuke, He must of somehow cheated." Sakura said out loud with dissatisfaction written all over her face.

"Actually Sakura, Naruto flew through the physical exam in 35 seconds and didn't touch a bell and hit all targets with bulls eyes with the right color, and the practical exam he finished even before me, it was awesome." Ino announced.

Hinata looking at Ino with a giant bull's eye on the back of Ino's head, saying to herself "_That bitch better back the fuck off, his mine, I'll do anything for Naruto."_

"Alright everyone, Yes Naruto coming in first was a little shock even to me, last time he took it his practical exam was one of the lowest, and he had a hard time hitting any of the targets with the kunai, but this goes to show you people that things can change, and you can improve yourselves." Iruka said with proud smirk still in teacher mode

"Now back to the Scores, Second place was Sasuke Uchiha with 100 on physical and a 96 on the practical exam, and finally Shino Aburame came in third with a 98 on physical, and a 90 on practical exam. All right now class since all the results have been announced you all may go to lunch, meet back here at 1 pm people, we still have school till 3:30." Iruka said with a chuckle.

* * *

Naruto walking over to Hinata congratulating her on getting first, and offering her what he offered to Ino, which she happily agreed to, was now walking out of the school, when Sasuke walked up with all his screaming fan girls behind him.

"Dobe, Fight me." Sasuke said with a hint of malice.

"Why, Sucksgay? Just because I showed you up today, you think you can beat me?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"hmph… lucky draw dobe, you'll always be below a Uchiha." Sasuke said all cool like.

With Sasuke fan girls squealing.

Laughing Naruto threw his fist in the air, and brought it down with his pointer finger sticking out and said "All right all powerful Uchiha, but when you get your butt whipped don't come crying to me." Naruto mocked.

With all the students Gathering around the two and a with a small chanting from the students saying Fight, Fight, Fight.

Naruto and Sasuke getting down in their Taijutsu positions, as Sasuke got into the regular Uchiha style the fire fist, which is a style that uses all kinds of styles best moves that Uchiha clan stole with their Sharingan, and Naruto got into his new style that he was learning, the Fox fire style which deals with grappling then throws, which destroys the opponents joints, and bones, once mastered and mix in palm thrusts, and slaps that will burn away flesh, and clothes.

Naruto clearing his mind, and sending Chakra to his legs, he Charged, dodging the jab that Sasuke shot out, Naruto grabbing the wrist and put his back to Sasuke ribs, and then pulling down ripping the ligaments in the elbow, and tossing the opponent away.

"well that is one arm down", noticing that Sasuke could still move it but it caused pain when he did he though.

Naruto thinking to himself said, "_hmm… looks like I still haven't mastered that move yet, O well, not like I want to break his arm."_

Sasuke not caring about the pain he quickly got back up, and charged Naruto, throwing a feint jab at the face, then going low, for a leg sweep, but Naruto saw the feint and jumped over the leg sweep, and grabbed both of arms and wrapped Sasuke in a full nelson, and pressing his neck down to cut theblood flow to the head, just to knock him out.

Sasuke dropping all his weight and pulling forward was able to loosen Naruto grip just enough to slip out of his grasp as he rolled away to getting himself into position again.

"Rats I almost had him" Naruto said out loud, and with a snap of the fingers.

"_I will have to take this more seriously."_ Sasuke said to himself.

Instead of charging this time, Sasuke stood back into his style waiting for Naruto to make his first move.

Naruto not wanting to drop his weights, started to think, "_hmm… I think I know what to do, once I charge I'll go in low, and once he jumps grab his legs, and jump and spin slamming him to the ground, that should knock him out." Naruto thought out._

Charging forward, and dropping low, Sasuke doing exactly what Naruto thought he would do, so Naruto grabbed his legs, and surprised Sasuke as he jumped and started to spin Sasuke and with a mighty throw, Sasuke came rocketing towards the ground. But Sasuke was ready, and ended up landing on his legs, but the force of the throw ended up cracking the Tibia and he dropped down to a knee.

Not wanting to lose Sasuke stated to do hand signs, Naruto gasping, since Naruto couldn't dodge since Ino and Hinata would be hurt, with a mighty shout Sasuke yelled "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu."

Naruto trying to think, but did the next best thing and covered by his arms and jumping in front of the fireball that was heading towards Ino, and Hinata.

"Naruto!" Both Ino and Hinata yelled at once, as the fireball hit Naruto.

"Gah.." Naruto yelled as the fire burning his clothes off, and flesh was cooking.

Once the fire ball ended, Naruto dropped to one, knee, with most of his clothes burnt off, and his Genjutsu dispelling, Ino, and Hinata got to see the horrible sight of scars of people names craved into to his flesh.

Before everyone could gather around, Iruka ended up jumping down and wrapping Naruto up in a blanket and telling the students to go back inside now, as he was running Naruto to the Hospital.

"Naruto stay with me, everything is going to be ok, I'm going to get you to the hospital." Iruka called out to Naruto.

Naruto groaned out in pain as he finally lost conscious.

* * *

All right everyone, finally the end of chapter 3, longer than both chapter 1, and 2 combined lol.

**Give reviews people; I want to know what you're thinking.**

Still taking votes on the paring, Ino or Hinata or both.

Next Chapter I have no idea what it's going to be about, so it's going to be a surprise.

Next chapter may take some time to get up, since I have college work to do, only reason this chapter got up today was because I didn't have college today, Due to an Ice storm. Woot haha.

Anyone I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.


End file.
